


A Little Sister

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Dudley's second daughter is born and it's rather stressing him out actually.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Surviving the War [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to @ithopoiia for editing for me!

The morning after Dudley’s second daughter was born dawned bright and warm. Summer was fast on the approach this year but instead of sitting in the off to school and work traffic, as he usually would’ve been, he was in the hospital with Kathleen, chubby little Adaline, and their newest addition Aubrey Abigail Dursley. She squalled in her mother’s arms as Adaline toddled around the room entirely unperturbed by the noise. Clearly all those visits with Harry and his family were good for her.

Over the next month no toys floated around Aubrey, no blankets tucked themselves in and no bottles warmed in their hands as they fed her. Not unless Adaline was nearby anyway and those happened less as she continued getting older. Dudley’s first reaction to this clear lack of magic in his younger daughter was relief. It took less than a week for it to fade into nerves.

Over the month and a half that followed bringing Aubrey home from the hospital Dudley’s nerves continued to mount. Right up until Kathleen sat him down and threatened to send him back to work early.

“Seriously sweetheart you’re going gray already.” Kathleen frowned at him as she bustled around the kitchen making tea. He’d tried to jump up to help but she’d glared him back into his seat. “Why are you so stressed?”

After a long pause while Dudley tried to gather his thoughts all he could come up with was, “She’s not magic.”

“No it doesn’t seem like she is.” Kathleen sounded mildly confused, as she often did until Dudley managed to explain himself fully.

“And Adaline is.” He frowned at the ceiling, in the direction of the room where his daughters were currently napping. They’d tried making Aubrey her own room while Kathleen was pregnant but Adaline had pitched a fit. It had taken them almost three days to figure out why she was so upset. Kathleen put the two mugs of tea on the table and sat down. She was the very picture of patience. “Harry was magical and I wasn’t.”

“True, and same with your mums if I remember the stories correctly.”

“What if they hate each other?” Dudley frowned slightly as he said it, it wasn’t quite right. “What if it makes us treat them differently and they notice? What if-”

“Of course we’ll have to treat them differently.” She said it quietly, softly even. “We’d have to treat them differently even if they both had magic, or they both didn’t.”

Dudley’s frown deepened, that really wasn’t the response he’d been expecting.

“We’d have to treat them differently because they are different. They’re different ages and different children, they’ll have different interests and needs and wants.” The smile on her face was soft and gentle and it felt like an anchor to Dudley. His nerves retreated as she spoke, not gone entirely but back to a more manageable level. “We’ll just have to help them understand that their differences are what make them themselves, and that neither of them is better than the other.”

“What would I do without you?” Dudley smiled at her, his hands wrapped around the warm mug of tea.

“Your best.” She leaned over to kiss him softly. “But we’re better together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to all my kudosers, readers, and commenters! You are a constant source of inspiration!


End file.
